


Enough.

by Growler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, M/M, bottom!Derek, derek getting it in the ass, derek is a maths tutor, from jackson, halemore, nerd!derek, top!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growler/pseuds/Growler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson had had enough. For months now, he’d withstood not jumping Derek during their many tutoring sessions. Glances from the corners of their eyes, looks lasting slightly too long, being transfixed by each other’s lips - Jackson couldn’t stand it anymore. He was decided. He’d be the one to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it’s been pissing me off slightly that there never seem to be Derek/Jackson fics where Jackson’s a dominating sex God and not a needy cock slut. Also, I like the idea of College Nerd!Derek. So, without further ado, Derek getting fucked by Jackson.

[Okay, so it’s been pissing me off slightly that there never seem to be Derek/Jackson fics where Jackson’s a dominating sex God and not a needy cock slut. Also, I like the idea of College Nerd!Derek. So, without further ado, Derek getting fucked by Jackson.]

Jackson had had enough. For months now, he’d withstood not jumping Derek during their many tutoring sessions. Glances from the corners of their eyes, looks lasting slightly too long, being transfixed by each other’s lips - Jackson couldn’t stand it anymore. He was decided. He’d be the one to do it.

They had another tutoring session in an hour. Derek was meant to be tutoring Jackson in the small Maths module he had to complete in order to get his degree. It wasn’t that Jackson couldn’t do Maths, Maths was easy. You didn’t spend a lot of time - including having sex - with Lydia Martin, genius and beauty, without learning a few things. Jackson had aced Maths during high school.

Derek didn’t need to know that.

Jackson knew the second he saw Derek that he needed to have him. It wasn’t romantic. It wasn’t passionate. It wasn’t love.

It was a carnal desire. And it needed to be sated.

Jackson glanced at the clock next to his bed again and smirked. Not long now. He headed into the bathroom to prepare himself. Getting something as perfect as he was needed time.

———-

7 o’clock, on the dot, there was a knock on the door. Derek. Punctual as usual. Jackson made a few finishing touches to his hair and walked to the door, lowering his jeans slightly. Opening the door, there stood Derek.

Derek. He stood a good few inches shorter than Jackson, and nervously pushed up his thick, black rimmed glasses. He was wearing his trademark brown sweater that clung to him like a second skin.

Jackson drank in the sight before him before a cough from Derek snapped him back to reality.

“Aren’t you going to let me in?” Derek asked, head dipping slightly. He found it difficult to look into the taller man’s eyes, which was good for Jackson. It meant he couldn’t tell how heavy Jackson’s lids had gotten with lust.

Without saying a word, Jackson stepped to the side and allowed Derek entrance into his room, catching a whiff of aftershave as he hurried past.

Jackson shut the door and smirked. With his back to the room, he could hear Derek setting up on his desk, fumbling around with books and pencils. He turned around, walked over and sat on the bed.

“Right, let’s get to it.” Derek started. Jackson had noticed he was always more confident with things he was passionate about. “We left off with differentiation last time, so we’ll move on to integration today.”

“Sounds good.”

“Did you complete the questions I gave to you last time?” Derek tutted slightly and bent down as he dropped a pencil, giving Jackson a full view of his ass. Jackson’s mouth went dry. He swallowed.

“Some.”

Standing up straight and turning to face Jackson, Derek sighed. “I told you that you won’t get the passing grade if you don’t put the work in. If you were stuck you could have come to me.” Derek dropped his gaze again. “For anything.”

“I’ve been busy with lacrosse practice,” Jackson said. “It’s been taking up most of my time.”

Derek sat down on the bed next to him, carrying a notepad and a textbook as he went. “I thought I told you to give that up. What’s more important, your studies or your team?”

Jackson shrugged. “It keeps me in shape. Besides, I’d have to find a new way of staying fit. Some other…” He looked at Derek, leaning in slightly and lowering his voice.. “Activity.”

Derek’s breath hitched slightly in his mouth and he swallowed. His eyes dropped to Jackson’s lips, which were only a few inches away from his own. “Jackson, I—”

He was cut off by the soft touch of Jackson’s lips on his. Eyes closing, he relaxed into the kiss, gasping slightly as Jackson pulled away.

Jackson’s hands raised to rest on Derek’s chest, pushing him until he laid down on the bed. Rearranging, Jackson settled to lie down between Derek’s legs. Cradling Jackson’s head, Derek pulled him down into another kiss.

He had always been more confident with things he was passionate about.

After a few minutes, Jackson stopped the now frantic kisses and undressed them both, even going so far as to remove Derek’s glasses. He smirked as the only thing to remain was Derek’s underwear. Jackson pulled them down, remarking at Derek’s cock which slapped back against his stomach. Huh. It really did come to beneath his belly button.

That article was right.

Wasting no more time, Jackson opened the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom packet. Thrusting the packet underneath Derek’s mouth, he commanded him to open it. Derek sank his teeth in and yanked, tearing the packet open. He pulled out the condom and was ready to roll it onto his own dick.

Jackson grabbed one of his wrists. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Give it here.” He snatched the condom out of Derek’s hand and rolled it onto his cock.

“But… I’ve never—”

“And neither have I, but I’ll be damned if I’m taking it up the arse—”

“Fine,” Derek said. “I’m going.” He tried to push Jackson out of the way, but again felt Jackson’s wrist on his own.

Jackson leaned in again, placing kisses on Derek’s unresponsive mouth.

“Jackson.”

“You didn’t let me finish.” Jackson said between kisses. He pulled back slightly and looked into Derek’s eyes. “I’ll be damned if I’m taking it up the arse… Just yet.”

Derek frowned slightly before laying back down. “Just yet.” He repeated.

Jackson kissed him again. He needed Derek. But it wasn’t carnal desire. It was passionate. It was romantic.

It was love.

Jackson finally realised. All these months, he had been slowly falling in love with the man beneath him, and he with Jackson.

Derek coughed again, snapping Jackson back to reality - again. Derek looked between Jackson’s gaze and down to where Jackson’s cock was resting against his hole before raising one of his eyebrows slightly.

Jackson got the message. Opening the bottle of lube that lay on the bed, Jackson smeared a generous amount over the condom and the rest over Derek’s hole.

Jackson lowered his body, placing his head next to Derek’s. “Ready?” He breathed.

“Ready,” came the response.

Jackson eased in, Derek’s legs tensing slightly as they wrapped around his waist. As he bottomed out, he heard Derek finally release the breath he had been holding. Placing kisses up and down Derek’s neck, he started to rock back and forth, in slow, deep thrusts, hot breath panting against Derek’s ear.

“Jackson.” Derek said, this time needy. Grunting in response, Jackson started pounding harder and in longer strokes, almost pulling out before bottoming out again.

Derek gasped with each thrust and flung his arms around Derek’s neck, pulling him closer. He needed to be closer.

Jackson’s thrusts became shorter again, and more erratic. He was close, Derek could tell. Derek released his hold on Jackson’s neck and placed his hands on the man’s shoulders. Jackson leaned back - still thrusting - and locked eyes with Derek. His eyelids became more and more heavy as he reached climax. Derek kissed along Jackson’s jaw as he clenched around Jackson, drawing out a shudder from him, signalling his release.

Jackson stilled for a second, before groaning and lazing humping into Derek. He reached down and grasped Derek’s cock, stroking it in time to his thrusts. Derek’s hands explored his back, becoming rougher as he became close, eventually scratching Jackson’s shoulders as he spilled onto his stomach.

Jackson stayed inside of Derek, catching his lips in his own. Sometimes he began to thrust again, but they were both too exhausted. Removing the condom and throwing it to the side, Jackson nestled Derek into his arms and rest their heads together.

They slept.


End file.
